Emergency Fantendo is threatening us:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive March 23 2014
Blog Post made by UMG with his Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 account This is an emergency economic crisis on Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. You see, I used to contribute on a wiki called Fantendo after getting told by some random neighbor about it. I wanted to spread my awesome fan made ideas about the Mario series. Little did I know that Fantendo was a corrupt dictatorship that deletes any articles that they don't like. They didn't like my ideas so they unfairly deleted my articles. After figuring out how unfair Fantendo was, I decided to quit Fantendo and eventually established this wiki, a fair and just wiki, a democracy that allows users to spread their own ideas. My wiki promotes the ideas of the human rights of the individual to spread their ideas. Different people's ideas help contribute to help their own ideas. My articles on Fantendo are essential tools for the fanon extension to the Mario Canon that explain a lot of mysteries of the Mario series. But they are now deleted. This harms the economy of this wiki since the series is incomplete. So I went onto Fantendo asking for my deleted articles to be restored so I can import them to this wiki so that the economy will prosper. I even said that once they are imported to this wiki, they can be deleted from Fantendo. This sounded like a good negotiation that benefits both this wiki and Fantendo and I thought that they would agree to the negotiation. But the corrupt leaders of Fantendo refused to. They are refusing to because they want this wiki to suffer. They want to keep this wiki underdeveloped. They don't want ideas that they disagree with to prosper. So It is time that we have a Revolution. A revolution against our tyranical oppressor Fantendo, a revolution for the people. We will step forward and advance our liberal wiki by overthrowing the conservative dictatorship of Fantendo. 4 Comments For those of you who might be fooled by Arend's comment, think about it. I came to Fantendo to create articles and then they got deleted jsut because Fantendo USSR's didn't like my ideas. Sounds unfair doesn't it. You see, Fantendo is a dictatorship because they don't allow Users to spread their own ideas. But this wiki is a Democracy because it allows users to create their own ideas. It believes as said Above, the right of the individual. So do not let Arend fool you. March 24 by Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Reply For those of you who might be fooled by UMG's comment, think better. Fantendo didn't just delete UMG's articles because the didn't like them, but also because the quality of said articles are beyond TERRIBLE. And no, we do not set way too high standards for our article standards. The grammar is unbelievable, the wikicoding is flawed to nonexistent, the articles contain no categories (unless a veteran added it before it was deleted). Don't believe me? This article I revived in hopes that UMG would leave me alone, is a great contender for terribleness. Oh no, I'm not kidding. I'm not saying that to make UMG anry or something, because really, it's quality is that poor. Even the oldest articles in Fantendo aren't this poor. But let's see why we don't like the ideas behind the terrible grammar, because UMG clearly doesn't understand that and calls us Nazis for deleting only one person's ideas. Three terms are involved: Unoriginal, stupid and cheesy, but then times 10,000. Also literally cheesy, because of this article, entitled "The Stinky Cheese Man". Really? And UMG says his articles are wonderful and awesome in every single positive way, but honestly... this is just the stupidest thing I've ever even witnessed. This is a wiki about Mario, right? How would a stinky cheese man fit into a Mario game? It's not even a cheese man, because the article says it's a piece of cheese that's just the size of a man. Oh, and I understand why UMG created it, because of the Cheese Bridge in Super Mario World, seeing he also made of all things, donuts and cookies villainous due to Donut Plains and Cookie Mountain. But Mario never had actual enemies in his games based on something sweet and edible: if food and candy were involved, the highest chance it has is its name appearing in the world's title (Just like the aforementioned Cheese Bridge, Donut Plains and Cookie Mountain). Then there's his chronological timeline. UMG was a person who makes as much theories about the Mario franchise as possible. The only problem is that these theories never made sense and have been jossed by canon ages ago. It's more of an alternate reality, really, but the problem is that UMG insisted that it's from the same canon as the games. This article is full of these theories, and is inconsistent too. Let's take a look: Why is Yoshi's Island DS happening before the original Yoshi's Island, a game that obviously came first? Why is Super Smash Bros., a crossover that never really connected to any timeline, involved here? Why does Super Mario Bros. 3 happen years after Super Mario Bros. 2?! The timeline was, needless to say, more inconsistent than the actual timeline, as there practically is none. Games that are obviously sequels to other games have been drastically misplaced and spinoff games that shouldn't be there in the first place are shoehorned in like it was a marketing ploy. That it was deleted is not because someone disliked some "piece of art", but because everyone hated this disaster of a mess. It is unbelievable and wouldn't even qualify as a Wikipedia article if fanon was allowed. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. But let me show you what Fantendo really is about (and without UMG's own biased ideas influencing you). And honestly, I cannot say it better than this page. But let me try anyway. Fantendo is a wiki that allows you to come up with fake stories and games from your imagination. As the name says, it's mostly about Nintendo. Mario, Pokémon, Zelda, you name it. And as long as they are good enough, they may stay, and possibly get appraised when they are really good. So it comes with a few set of rules and standards, like having good grammar, using templates, being creative, using images (preferably that aren't stolen), etcetera. Here's an example of an outstanding article. But if your articles are actually bad and irreparably flawed (like UMG's articles), they might get deleted, or requested for rewrite. And it's bustling with activity every day, unlike this wiki here, who almost no one has ever heard about. And the community is usually nice to everyone but trolls (so you can imagine why UMG was treated badly: because UMG's being a troll). So UMG thinks our wiki is unfair and dictator-ish. But that's not true, as UMG himself was violating the rules too much. Speaking of those, if you've done something wrong, you get a reminder at first, assuming you have no idea you were doing something wrong. If it continues, you get a warning. And if you know you've done terribly wrong stuff, but continues doing it anyway, a last warning will be issued. Keep doing something wrong after that and you're blocked for a set amount of time, depending on your actions. Trolling and such warrant immediate ban. This is why UMG got banned there, as his actions seemed like trolling, despite he got quite enough chances to stop. So, what are the consequences of wrongdoing on this wiki? Immediate ban, no question. And if you see the list of blocked users overhere, and take a peek at the reason of why they are banned in the first place, it's pretty dang easy to break the rules. They're mostly for a year, but UMG actually wanted to ban them infinitely, but doesn't know how to do that. This means that almost anything (even slacking off) takes away all your chances to contribute on this wiki. Totally fair, isn't it?! If you know better, you'd stay away from this place as far as possible solely based on this. But what's on the flip side? Well, to anyone who behaves good, UMG will ask you to become an admin, promoting you to admin, bureaucrat and rollbacker. Now this is quite a flaw too, because you should only promote trustworthy people. But, idiotically enough, UMG trust everyone who doesn't oppose him, even the ones Kok that actually have been untrustworthy on other wikis. You see, untrustworthy people promoted to admins can do anything they want, but you don't. It has happened that UMG promoted a user that banned UMG immediately and promoted several other users that UMG didn't want to promote. Those are the consequences of promoting everyone. Also, don't promote someone to bureaucrat, because they cannot be demoted from bureaucrat by anyone but themselves, and can unban themselves when they happen to be banned, which is clearly not what you want. So aside from that, UMG is also a hypocrite. He calls Fantendo a dictatorship and this wiki the exact opposite. While Fantendo has according to this page eleven active admins (six sysops and five bureaucrats), and this wiki has just one (well actually, it only consists of admins, but currently, UMG himself is the only one who "controls" this wiki. What is a dictatorship? A government controlled by one person. So technically, This wiki is more of a dictatorship than Fantendo is, because it's under control by one person, while Fantendo is controlled by eleven people. Don't believe UMG's lies, people. But here comes the funny part: Did I mention that this guy claims to be a 33 years old American man? Who apparently has a job as a chemist, a job that requires certain certificates and diplomas of high knowledge? But you know, for a 33-year old American chemist, his spelling and grammar are way too flawed, has way too unoriginal ideas, gets way too angry about me telling him that, and overall, takes this entire conflict way too seriously. Need I remind you that this is about KID-FRIENDLY VIDEO GAMES?! And he goes on and on about Fantendo being politically incorrect, his wiki being democratic heaven and complaining about me FOR ONE AND A HALF YEAR. That's right, he's being bitchy about me and Fantendo since October 2012! Get over it UMG! Absolutely no one on Fantendo cares about you anymore, so you shouldn't care about us! In fact, there isn't even a war! UMG is just dragging this way too much and overreacts every single piece of thing happening. Also, UMG's too paranoid. After doing a request he has been whining over so much, I asked him not to ban me because that makes him an ungrateful bastard. but what did UMG do? HE BANNED ME ANYWAY, for this reason: “While he did cooperate and send the text of my deleted articles, that might have been his temporary plan ad he still might be planning to conquer this wiki.” —UMG That's not at all what I was planning after his request! After one and a half year, I'm so freaking tired of his bullshit that I'd rather leave him alone, but noooooooooo, UMG just is way too paranoid. He even ignored my suggestions to make his wiki look better. What makes him even more ungrateful is that he still goes on about Fantendo taking over his wiki while no one is interested anyway. What. a. jackass. All in all, do not believe UMG's biased story. Don't let him fool you. March 25 by Arend So you might be wondering why I'm still going on against UMG even though I don't want anything to do with him. It's simple. I cannot stand lies that are told around me or Fantendo. As such, I also hate that people are stating things that are obviously not true and makes me think people are misunderstanding the entire situation. Let's call that a flaw or something. I believe it's a part of Autism (and I'm a little bit autistic). But anyway, UMG's a great offender of the problem I have here, because he thinks he's oh so perfect and thinks it must be the fault of everyone else why his articles are deleted. So obviously, he completely misunderstand what has actually going on and for some reason I can't stand that. Simply as that. Now I just hope I can leave this wiki alone... March 25 by Arend You're threatening us. Actually, just me. But because of you offend me and my community. You're just a sick troll who breaks his own promises. This wiki is a dictatorship. You won't let me have my word and you only care about yourself. You remove other people's messages because you're afraid they might RIGHTFULLY oppose you. Fantendo, on the other hand, deleted your articles because the were genuine crap. All you have done besides creating crap theories and crap articles, is trolling the entire community, thus it's no wonder why everyone there opposes you. If they weren't crap, they'd stay there, but nope. You're way too whiny about it for a thirtythree-year old adult. Get over it. You may think I'm the villain around here, but if you've never returned to Fantendo, this would've never happened. But no, you want conflict. You want my attention. You want me to harass you. And for that to happen, you want to create disharmony yourself. Placing me as Hitler. Manipulating everyone to oppose me. But that'll never happen. You'll come across as an idiot. In other words, the only villain here is you. March 23 by Arend Reply